supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meimei Shinozawa
Biography Meimei/Meiko Shinozawa (neé Zhungxi) (Japanese: 篠沢名港, Shinozawa Meiko, Chinese: 準熙美眉, pinyin: zhǔn xī měiméi) (March 16, 1922 - August 6, 1945) is the Taiwanese wife, later widow of Japanese Kuro Unit member Hiro Shinozawa, mother of Jiko/Jiao and fraternal twin sister of Huizong/Hideki Zhungxi/Shinozawa, a Taiwanese serviceman in the IJA. Appearance Meimei/Meiko is a young woman of average height and weight, she wears a kimono, sometimes she wears a qipao. She also has black hair, like her brother, she has tattoos in Mandarin, the words are "豐富, 生活, 方向, 愛情", which translates into Abundance, Life, Direction, Love. Names in other languages German: Ruhige Sterne (Quiet Star) Italian: Sole Bianco (White Sun) Personality She is very kind and loving, even to Japanese soldier, much to her family's dismay, she speaks Japanese fluently to hide herself from authories, she will speak her usual Chinese tounge when she and Hiro are alone. Quotes (Translation: Amy-Anne, anymore talk like that and you don't get to hold Jiao anymore) ~ Meimei comforting a crying Jiao while Amy-Anne whines at her. (I had to have 2 stillbirths before I had Jiao, I was pregnant with twins, and I found out they both died in the womb, And I had an operation to remove them, then I got pregnant, and I had Jiao, she was 4 weeks premature) ~ Meimei on her stillborn babies (I nicknamed my twin brother Starscream after watching all the 1980's Transformers show, he just reminds me of him, his personality, his behavior with dad, and I have an epiphany, there is one person, in every group of soldiers that has a Starscream in it and he's always a d*****bag!, other soldiers outside the Kuro Unit agreed, and so, he was nicknamed Starscream, He actually like it, saying it sounds bada**, I nicknamed my husband Thundercracker and Jong-Il Skywarp, they kind of liked it, saying it sounds awesome and cool, they also don't mind, the Kuro unit is just, the 3rd Street Saints of WWII, we also had one comrade, that no one f***ing likes, we call him F***ing Sho's Coming, he annoys the c*** out of everyone) ~ Meimei on her brother and husband, also Jung-il's nickname (So, I'm hanging out with my buddies, you think of the people you hanged out with the most in your life, and the ones you known the longest, I have an epiphany, there is one person, out of every group of friends, that nobody f***ing likes, we have this dude named Sho Nakagawa, or as we like to call him F***ing Sho's Coming, when we see him, Starscream and Thundercracker, which is what I nickname Huizong and Hiro, warns the rest of the group, F***ing Sho's Coming, and they are like "What?", "F***ING SHO'S COMING!", Junichi is like "Aw c***", that little f***tard shows up, even if we didn't tell him where we were going, we would go some place and he would be like "I just found you HAHAHAHA! What's up guys, hey guys!", he makes Jung-il look like a f***ing mute kid, he was noisy as f***, and I never let Jiao near him, Jiao hates him too, she calls him "Nǎorén de húndàn" which is "Annoying B******" in Romanized Mandarin, he thinks it means "Cutie Angel Prince" due to his understanding of Mandarin being so s***) (Me and Huizong often spoke in Mandarin during the war when we were alive, soldiers called it Twin Language, as me and him are twins) ~ (When Hiro lost his glasses as a result of Amanda, we had to park in a disabled spot, Hiro struggled to get out of the car and I had to help him) (When my husband got his glasses in Taiwan, the first time he saw everything, he was absolutely terrified since he spent 15 years blind, he headbutted several Japanese soldiers, so, we warned people that approaching him carelessly was dangerous, His eyes were shut most of time time because his lenses were underdeveloped and his optic nerves didn't function, and when we took his glasses off, his eyes didn't react to light and he complained his vision was horribly blurred, but functioned normally when he had glasses on) Conversations Trivia *Her last words were "What the f*** is that?" Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:People born in 1922 Category:People born in March Category:Deceased Characters Category:People from Taiwan Category:Wives Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:People with tattoos